Ieshia Evans - die Kr.schwester auf der Titelseite
Das Foto der 35jährigen Krankenschwester Ieshia L. Evans stand im Juli 2016 in vielen US-amerikanischen Zeitungen als Beispiel für den gewaltfreien Protest gegen Rassendiskriminierung und unangemessenen Schusswaffengebrauch von amerikanischen Polizisten. Frau Evans stammt aus New York und hat die Berufszulassung für Pennsylvenien (practical nurse). Sie ging am 8. Juli 2016 in Baton Rouge nach eigenen Aussagen zum ersten Mal auf eine Protestkundgebung. Sie hatte Berichte über die Todesfälle Alton Sterling in Baton Rouge und Philando Castile in Minnesota gesehen/gelesen. Später erklärte sie ihr Verhalten vor dieser Polizeikette so: :"Ich bin menschlich. Ich bin eine Frau. Ich bin eine Mutter. Ich bin eine Krankenschwester. Ich könnte deine Krankenschwester sein. Ich könnte mich um dich kümmern." Sie wurde unmittelbar nach der Aufnahme festgenommen und erst am Abend des folgenden Tages wieder auf freien Fuß gesetzt. Der Vorwuf lautete: Blockade eines Highways. Der Fotograf J. Bachman, Agentur Reuters, über die Situation: "Sie hat nichts gesagt. Sie hat sich nicht widersetzt und die Polizei hat sie nicht weggezerrt." Es habe etwa 30 Sekunden gedauert, bis Evans weggebracht worden sei. In der ersten Ausgabe von Die Zeit im Januar 2017 ist es Titelbild und seine Geschichte wird auf Seite 56 Teil einer Artikelreihe über aktuelle Vorbilder in der Öffentlichkeit: Superwoman. Media coverage and nominations Quelle: siehe WP-Link - engl.: Media reports compared the photo to the "Tank Man" image taken in Tienanmen Square in 1989 during the student protests in Beijing. She was interviewed by Gayle King for CBS This Morning, and the public radio program Studio 360 later commissioned Tracy K. Smith to write a poem on the subject of the image. International media referred to her as the "icon" of the Baton Rouge protest. In December 2016, Evans met Bachman for the first time at a symposium on news photography organized by Reuters and the International Center of Photography. She was made AfroAmerica Network Black Woman of the Year for 2016 and was chosen to be among the BBC's 100 Women for that year. Artikel in Rolling Stones. The Photo was part of the New York Times "The Year in Pictures for 2016" Zu den diversen Vorfällen, nicht den Demos, äußerten sich u. v. a. auch B. Obama, B. Clinton, Beyonce. Berichte in der dt. Presse: …… Weblinks * Die Zeit vom 5. Januar 2017 * Ieshia Evans on July 9, 2016. (en.wikipedia) * "Es herrschte Stille." Ihr Schweigen vor den Polizisten habe bedeuten sollen: "Ich bin menschlich. Ich bin eine Frau. Ich bin eine Mutter. Ich bin eine Krankenschwester. Ich könnte deine Krankenschwester sein. Ich könnte mich um dich kümmern." * Die bbc nahm es in ihre Fotoserie international-womens-day-iconic-images-of-women-protesters auf. Anmerk. # Sidahmed, Mazin (2016-07-11). "'She was making her stand': image of Baton Rouge protester an instant classic". The Guardian. ISSN 0261-3077. Retrieved 2016-12-08. #Jump up ^ Appelbaum, Yoni (2016-07-10). "A Single Photo From Baton Rouge That's Hard to Forget". The Atlantic. Retrieved 2016-12-08. #^ Jump up to: a b "Woman in Baton Rouge protest photo: 'Silence speaks volumes'". CBS. 2016-07-15. #Jump up ^ Tara John (2016-07-12). "Baton Rouge Protester From Iconic Photo Identified as Ieshia Evans". Times. Retrieved 2016-12-15. #Jump up ^ "Revealed: Woman behind this powerful pic". The New Zealand Herald. 2016-07-12. Retrieved 2016-12-10. #Jump up ^ Alexandra, Kerry (2016-07-11). "'I am a vessel': #BlackLivesMatter muse". BBC news. Retrieved 2016-12-08. #^ Jump up to: a b Hensley, Nicole (2016-07-11). "Woman in stunning, viral Baton Rouge protest photo is nurse and mom". New York Daily News. Retrieved 2016-12-08. # Jump up ^ "Woman in iconic Baton Rouge photo: "We do matter"". CBS News. 2016-07-14. Retrieved 2016-12-10. # ^ Jump up to: a b "Unrest in Baton Rouge: Anatomy of a Photo". WNYC. 2016-11-10. Retrieved 2016-12-08. #Jump up ^ "Iesha Evans wird zur Ikone des Protests" (in German). n-tv. 2016-07-12. Retrieved 2016-12-10. #Jump up ^ "La femme de Baton Rouge : l'histoire derrière la photo iconique" (in Französ.: Die Geschichte hinter dem Foto der Frau in B.R.). Le Figaro. 2016-07-18. Retrieved 2016-12-10. #Jump up ^ "Highlights of the Reuters and ICP event, 'Iconic in an Instant? One Trillion Images'". Reuters. 2016-12-06. Retrieved 2016-12-08. #Jump up ^ "Ieshia Evans, AfroAmerica Network Black Woman of 2016". Retrieved 2016-12-08. #Jump up ^ "The Year In Pictures". Retrieved 2016-12-23. #Jump up ^ John, Tara (2016-07-12). "Baton Rouge Protester From Iconic Photo Identified as Ieshia Evans". Time. Retrieved 2016-12-08. Siehe auch * Martin Luther King junior, Pfarrer (1929 — 1968, Memphis) * Gandhi, Rechtsanwalt (1869 – 1948, Indien) * zur vergleichbaren Rechtslage, gab es in München 2017 einen ** Strafbefehl - ausnahmsweise mal anders. Mü 2016 - ein Polizist schlägt Schülerin auf Demo, wird dabei gefilmt - Strafbefehl (Süddt. Ztg. vom 17. Februar 2017 ---- **** Ehrlichkeit und Zivilcourage (anscheinend Fremdwörter für einige unserer selbst ernannten Vereins-Pflegeadmins) *. * Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Pflege Kategorie:USA Kategorie:Ethik